Hipócritas
by KazuMimi
Summary: Desde hace tiempo veo los vídeos de cierta chica en YT. Tras ves cómo la trataban investigué, y descubrí algo curioso e inesperado para mi. Juzgan a la chica sin preguntarse por qué actúo así, y esta es solo una teoría de las mil que podrían ser. Espero que os guste, es mi primer fic aquí


Afirman que importa tu presente y no tu pasado.

Mentirosos.

Me gustaría presentarme como es debido, pero prefiero mantenerme en el anonimato, dentro de lo posible. Actualmente tengo 23 años y estoy estudiando fotografía, siempre me ha gustado. Me ha costado conseguir el dinero puesto que, en mi familia no gozábamos de una situación económica favorable.

Se ve bastante normal, lo sé. Mi anonimato es necesario para mi, debido a la forma en la que conseguí el dinero.

Cuando tan solo tenía 18 años, mi familia se encontraba al borde del desahucio, apenas llegábamos a fin de mes sin pedir ayudas. Mis padres siempre me han dado todo, quería ayudar trabajando, pero no encontraba nada en lo que fuera capaz de durar más de 2 días.

Un día cualquiera, me sugirieron el papel protagonista para una pequeña película. El salario era bastante decente, por lo que acepté con la esperanza de poder ser de ayuda a mi familia.

"Pobre de mi", pensarían muchas al averiguar qué tipo de película era. Mi primera impresión fue similar, me negaba en redondo a aceptar ese papel que se me ofrecía. Tras rechazar la oferta numerosas veces seguían insistiendo. No podía degradarme tanto.

¿Adivináis qué era? Un video erótico.

Llegué a casa nerviosa, no me habían informado que era algo así cuando accedí. Mis padres notaron mi nerviosismo, me prepararon mi cena favorita y en grandes cantidades… Gastaron comida que podríamos haber aprovechado para todos solo para que yo mejorase, ni tan solo preguntaron qué me ocurría. "Te queremos" me dijeron.

Al día siguiente mis ojeras eran inmensas y mis ojos estaban más rojos que mis labios. No pude dormir en toda la noche pensando en lo que sacrificaban ellos por mi y yo no era capaz de hacer nada… ¿O si?

Contacté con el hombre que tanto insistió en tenerme en esa película. Estaba encantado. Acudí rápida al lugar dónde se me citaba, donde me dieron ropa adecuada y me daban sugerencias de qué podría hacer.

Decidme vosotros ¿cómo iba a saber yo que iba a vender tanto? ¿cómo podía saber que en tan solo un año iba a vender más de un millón de copias con 5 películas?

Tras mi debut me llovían ofertas. Quisieron que además, hiciera porno, cosa que acepté. "Peor sería robar" me repetía.

Gané premios, ¡no sabía que existieran premios para las actrices porno!

¡Me adentré en un mundo desconocido como última esperanza y salí triunfante!

No oculté a mi familia de dónde salía el dinero que obtenía, el dinero que nos salvó de vivir en la calle. Ellos preferían que no mencionara el nombre de mi trabajo, y lo respeté. Aunque no estaban del todo felices con lo que hacía, sabían que trabajaba por ayudarles, y no porque eso me hiciera feliz.

No solo pudimos pagar las facturas y tener una vida decente con mi éxito como actriz, sino que pudimos ahorrar lo suficiente para que pudiera independizarme y no tuvieran que mantenerme más.

Duré 2 años en ese mundo de lujuria, cuando obtuve lo suficiente para poder vivir y mis padres lograron un trabajo que les permitió avanzar sin mi lo dejé y me metí en el mundo de la fotografía.

Esa es mi historia. Dejé de lado mi vergüenza para poder ayudar a mi familia y poder permitirme estudios y salir adelante por mi sola. Y vosotros, que decís que no importa nada más que el ahora me juzgáis, me llamáis "puta" y cosas peores, sin siquiera pararos a pensar si lo hice por algún motivo.

Os ignoraré siempre que pueda. Querría desearos que os encontraseis en mi situación para entenderme, pero sé lo que es eso, y me niego a que otros pasen lo mismo que yo he vivido. Aunque esos otros sean aquellos que me odiáis por haber querido avanzar.

Quiero que lo sepáis; Soy una mujer fuerte, respetable, luchadora, quiero vivir. Voy a vivir como si no hubiera un mañana, hice todo aquello para poder ser la que soy el día de hoy.

Deseo, desde el fondo de mi corazón, que algún día seis capaces de entenderme, y que nunca paséis por nada similar.


End file.
